fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Research and Development
=Research & Development= *R&D (not to be confused with the RD) consists of scientists experimenting on individual objects found around the station by putting them in the Deconstructive Analyzer, which reverse engineers and disintegrates the object. The Server Computer will allow you to then use the the technology from deconstructed objects to build more advanced and efficient versions of the original object, and even new tools such as laser cannons! *Essentially this means that a scientist in this modern world doesn't actually have to know any of the concepts he's working with; it's all about melting things down and playing with the resulting toys! Ain't life grand? =Deconstruction= *Deconstruction is simple. Insert an item into the Deconstructive Analyzer, make sure it's synced to the research computer, and then use the computer to deconstruct the item. Items of same or higher tech level will raise certain types of tech trees by 1 level. It is possible to eject items from the Deconstructive Analyzer. *Experiment! Some technology on the station is so basic that the analyzer won't even bother with them, but things like bruise packs, flashbangs, and some of the odds and ends in your very lab will all work. Materials Research Summary: Development of new and improved materials." ---- *Level 1: legcuffs, console screen, manipulator, matter bin, glass, sandstone, metal, wood, cardboard, match, handcuffs, kitchen knife, wrench, wirecutters, log, pickaxe, shovel, 16 saw, double barrel shotgun, surgical drill, cautery, hemostat, retractor, scapel, saw. *Level 2: hachet, scythe, subspace ansible, subspace amplifier, subspace treatment, subspace analyzer, subspace crystal, ripley_parts, gygax_parts, odysseus_parts, light replacer, reinforced glass, leather, plamsa, plasteel, cloth, rcd, rcd_ammo, riot shield, flashbang greande, mining drill, paralysis pen, revolver, flora gun, submachine gun, uzi, c20r, silenced pistol, stechtkin pistol, mateba, pump/combat shotgun, emp greande. *Level 3: nano manipulator, advance matter bin, subspace transmitter, durand_parts, mech_syringe gun, mech_close combat armour, mech_engery weaponary, silver, silver pickaxe, sonic jackhammer, laser cannon, stunrevolver. *Level 4: super capacitor, soul stone, mech_diamond drill, mech_rcd, mech_projectile armour, intellicard, gold, bannaium, safeguard circuit board, protect station circuit board, teleporter off circuit board, quarantine circuit board, oxygen is toxic circuit board, freeform circuit board, reset circuit board, asimov circuit board, corporation circuit board, energy shield, large_greande, gold pickaxe, plasma cutter, decloner, temperature gun. *Level 5: pico manipulator, super matter bin, durand armour, phazon_parts, uranium, advanced energy gun. *Level 6: gygax armour, diamond, one human circuit board, purge circuit board, paladin circuit board, tryant circuit board, freeform core circuit board, hacked circuit board, diamond drill, diamond pickaxe. *Level 7: phazon_torso, phazon_chasis. Engineering Research '''Summary': Development of new and improved engineering techniques. ---- *Level 1: mech_plasma gen, multitool, t-ray scanner, analyzer, wrench, wirecutters, welder, crowbar, pickaxe, shovel. *Level 2: destructive analyzer circuit, autholathe circuit, circuit imprinter circuit, protolathe circuit, subspace reciver circuit, hub mainframe circuit, relay mainframe circuit, bus mainframe circuit, processor unit circuit, telecoms server circuit, subspace broadcaster cricuit, ripley_parts, gygax_parts, durand_parts, odysseus_parts, industrial welder, meson goggles, mining drill, sonic jackhammer. *Level 3: pacman gencircuit, exofab circuit, diamond drill, mech_nuclear gen, upgraded welder, optical goggles, plasma cutter. *Level 4: super pacman gen circuit, miss pacmen gen circuit, expertimental welder, diamond pickaxe,. *Level 5: gygax armour, durand armour, diamond drill. Plasma Research Summary: Research into the mysterious substance colloqually known as plasma ---- *Level 1: flamethrower. *Level 2: plasma, mech_plamsa generator. *Level 3: plasma cutter, pacman gen. 'Blue-space' Research Summary: Research into the sub-reality known as 'blue-space ---- *Level 1: subspace ansible, tracking beacon, subspace amplifier, subspace treatment, subspace analyzer, ansible crystal, subspace reciver circuit, subspace broadcaster, singularity beacon. *Level 2: subspace transmitter, relay mainframe circuit, teleport circuit, phazon arms, mech_gravity catapult. *Level 3: hand tele, bluespace tomato, phazon legs, mech_rcd, mech_wormhole gen. *Level 4: teleporter scroll, bag of holding, soul stone. *Level 5: *Level 6: phazon torso. *Level 7: *Level 8: *Level 9: *Level 10: mech_teleport. Biological Technology Summary: Research into the deeper mysteries of life and organic substances. ---- *Level 1: health analyzer, bruise pack, oniment, wood, grass, plant analyzer, scapel, saw, surgical drill, retractor, hemostat, cautery, surgerical drapes. *Level 2: syntiflesh, clonescanner circuit, ai core circuit, pandemic circuit, crew monitor circuit, operating circuit, ai restorer circuit, ripley torso, odysseus torso, advance/mass spectromer, quarantine mod, oxygen toxic mod, medical hud. *Level 3: clone pod circuit, cloning circuit, gygax torso, durand torso, mech_sleeper, brain, mmi, flora gun. *Level 4: mech_syringe gun, slime extract, mmi radio . *Level 5: *Level 6: *Level 7: Alien Brain Power Manipulation Technology Summary: The various technologies behind the storage and generation of electicity. ---- *Level 1: capacitor, power cell, potato cell. *Level 2: solar control, mech_generator, high capacity cell, charged slime cell, sonic jackhammer, stun revolver. *Level 3: advanced capacitor, pacman gen, mech_power control circuit, mech_nuclear generator, powersink, mining drill, laser cannon, advance energy gun, flora gun, temperature gun. *Level 4: super capacitor, super pacman gen, mech_rcd, mech_pulse rile, diamond drill. *Level 5: miss pacman gen, super capacity cell. *Level 6: phazon torso, hyper capacity cell. Electromagnetic Spectrum Research Summary: Research into the electromagnetic spectrum. No clue how they actually work, though. ---- *Level 1: station bound radio, scanning module, micro laser, subspace filter, subspace treatment, crew monitor circuit, mech_tracking beacon, multitool, health analyzer, tray scanner, analyzer, locator, hand tele, igniter, proximity sensor, signaler, timer, plant analyzer. *Level 2: subspace amplifer, subspace analyzer, ansible crystal, destructive analyzer, communcation console circuit, gygax head, phazon arms, synthetic flash, flash, mass spectrometer, emag, infrared emitter, meson goggles, night vision goggles, laser gun, lasertag guns, energy gun, mini energy crossbowm temperature gun. *Level 3: advance scanning module, high powered micro laser, subspace ansible, subspace transmitter, durand head, phazon legs, mech_gravity catapult, mech_repair droid, light replacer, energy sheild, emp grenade, energy sword, material goggles, thermal meson goggles, huds. *Level 4: mech_syringe gun, mech_rcd, mech_energy relay, chameleon projector, advance mass spectrometer, ion rifle. *Level 5: phasic scanning module, ultra powered micro laser. *Level 6: phazon head. Data Theory Research Summary: The development of new computer and artificial intelligence and data storage systems. ---- *Level 1: micro manipulator, arcade circuit. *Level 2: nano manipulator, subspace ansible, subspace filter, subspace amplifer, subspace treatment, subspace analyzer, destructive analyzer circuit, autholathe circuit, protolathe circuit, circuit imprint circuit, clone scanner circuit, subspace reciver circuit, bus mainframe circuit, hub mainframe circuit, relay mainframe circuit, processer unit circuit, telecom server circuit, subspace broadcaster circuit, pandemic circuit, communications, teleporter circuit, solar control circuit, order computer circuit, operating console circuit, mining camera console circuit, mining shuttle circuit, area air control circuit, mech_tracking beacon, ripley_parts, gygax_parts, durand_parts, odysseus_parts, mech_sleeper, pai card. *Level 3: pico manipulator, pacman gen, super pacman gen, miss pacman circuit, rnd server circuit, exofab circuit, clone pod circuit, message monitor circuit, robotics console circuit, cloning circuit, crew monitor circuit, mech power circuit, supply computer circuit, coms server monitor circuit, coms monitor circuit, coms traffic circuit, ai restorer circuit, odysseus head, odysseus_circuits, ripley_circuits, mech_syringe gun, mech_repair droid, safeguard mod, one human mod, protection station mod, teleporter offline mod, quarantine mod, oxygen toxic mod, reset mod, purge mod, asimov mod, corp mod, paladin mod, tyrant mod, freeform core mod, hacked mod. *Level 4: air core circuit, ai upload circuit, borg upload circuit, holo deck control circuit, phazon head, exosuit control circuit, gygax_circuits, durand_circuits, honker_circuits, ai card, freeform mod, robo cop mod, antimov mod. *Level 5: phazon torso. Illegal Technologies Research Summary: The study of technologies that violate Nanotrassen regulations. ---- *Level 1: suspicious toolbox. *Level 2: l6 saw, stechtkin pistol, mech_engery relay, tyrant mod, emag, c4. *Level 3: chameleon jumpsuit, syndi_shoes, syndicate/binary encryption key, agent card. *Level 4: thermal meson goggles, voice mask, chameleon projector, energy shield, energy sword. *Level 5: paralysis pen, mini energy-crossbow, power sink. *Level 6: *Level 7: singularity beacon, hacked mod. *Level 8: uzi, c20r, silenced pistol. Combat Systems Research Summary: The development of offensive and defensive systems. ---- *Level 1: hatchet, synthetic flash, flash, flamethrower, flashbang, toolbox, nettle, mouse trap, lasertag guns. *Level 2: scythe, stun baton, mc9mm ammo, c9mm ammo, a762 ammo, a75 ammo, a50 ammo, a12mm, c45, revolver, ion rifle, mini energry crossbow, silenced pistol, stechtkin pistol, mateba. *Level 3: mech_energy weponary, large grenade, energy axe, death nettle, laser gun, advanced energy gun, stun revolver, temperature gun, double barrel shotgun. *Level 4: gygax armour, durand armour, gygax weaponary circuit, durand weaponary circuit, chain of command, laser cannon, submachine gun, pump action shotgun. *Level 5: uzi, c20r, l6 saw, combat shotgun. *Level 6: mech_pusle rife. =Construction= *This is where advanced technology you discovered by increasing tech trees will be made. Nothing exciting at first can be built, but you will get increasingly more fun devices as tech trees increase. Some high tech items may malfuction every once in a while, but putting them back in the Analyzer will allow you to see what went wrong and fix the problom, creating a more efficient device. Protolathe *The Protolathe requires materials such as metal, glass and other mineable minerals, each sheet gives 3750 units when inserted into a Protolathe. It allows you build objects such as stock parts, mining equipment, power cells and many more. Weaponary can also be built but will be locked in a special lockbox until a person with armory access or a emag is used on it. Circuit Imprinter *The Circuit Imprinter requires acid, glass and occasionally gold. Each board requires different levels of data theory and material tech, some may require bluespace or biologcial tech to be able to be built, such as biological or blue-space. With gold, you can make Law modules, or AI circuits types. Machine circuits such as mech suits and power generators can also be built. *Information on how to construct machines is available at the Guide to advanced construction. *Research required for each board: (Grouped by requirements) Data Theory 1: Arcade Board Data Theory 2: Circuit Design (Security) Circuit Design (Security Records Console) Circuit Design (Prisoner Management Console) Circuit Design (Atmospheric Alerts Console) Circuit Design (Atmospheric Monitoring Console) Circuit Design (Medical Records) Circuit Design (ID Computer) Circuit Design (Power Monitor) Circuit Design (Supply Ordering Console) Circuit Design (Outpost Status Delivery) Biological 2: Circuit Design (Operating Computer) Circuit Design (PanD.E.M.I.C. 2200) Biological 3: Circuit Design (DNA Machine) Electromagnetic Spectrum 2: Circuit Design (Communications) Power Manipulation 2: Circuit Design (Solar Control) Power Manipulation 3: Circuit Design (Mech Bay Power Control Console) Data Theory 3: R&D Server Control Console Board R&D Server Board Circuit Design (Exosuit Control Console) Circuit Design (Supply Shuttle Console) Ripley Central Control Module Ripley Peripherals Control Module H.O.N.K. Central Control Module H.O.N.K. Peripherals Control Module H.O.N.K. Weapons and Targeting Module Biological 2, Electromagnetic 2: Circuit Design (Crew Monitoring Computer) Bluespace 2: Circuit Design (Teleporter Console) Biological 3: Circuit Design (Cloning Machine Console) Circuit Design (Clone Pod) Circuit Design (Cloning Scanner) Data Theory 4: Circuit Design (AI Upload) Circuit Design (Cyborg Upload) Circuit Design (Robotic Control Console) Circuit Design (R&D Console) Gygax Central Control Module Gygax Peripherals Control Module Durand Central Control Module Durand Peripherals Control Module Combat 2: Gygax Weapons and Targeting Module Durand Weapons and Targeting Module Biological 3: Circuit Design (AI Core) Ai Modules: Safeguard: Data Theory 3, Materials 4 OneHuman: Data Theory 4, Materials 6 ProtectStation: Data Theory 3, Materials 6 TeleporterOffline: Data Theory 3 Quarantine: Data Theory 3, Materials 4, Biological 2 OxygenIsToxicToHumans: Data Theory 3, Materials 4, Biological 2 Freeform: Data Theory 4, Materials 4 Reset: Data Theory 3, Materials 6 Purge: Data Theory 4, Materials 6 Asimov: Data Theory 3, Materials 6 Paladin: Data Theory 4, Materials 6 T.Y.R.A.N.T.: Data Theory 4, Materials 6, Illegal 2 Machines: Destructive Analyzer Board: Data Theory 2,Electromagnetic Spectrum 2, Engineering 2 Protolathe Board: Data Theory 2,Engineering 2 Autolathe Board: Data Theory 2,Engineering 2 Circuit Imprinter: Data Theory 2,Engineering 2 Exosuit Fabricator: Data Theory 3, Engineering 3 PACMAN-Generator Board: Data Theory 3,Plasma 3, Engineering 3, Power Manipulation 3 SUPERPACMAN-Generator Board: Data Theory 3,Engineering 4,Power Manipulation 4 MRSPACMAN-Generator Board: Data Theory 3,Engineering 5,Power Manipulation 5